Legend of Sailor Earth
by Natissa123
Summary: My own version of after galaxia was defeated, and the twisted in version of the legend sailor earth!
1. Chapter 1

Screams echoed through the dark desolate rock halls. After every scream the piercing sound of a whip smacked against my cold flesh, making cracking sounds with every lash. I noticed that with every lash the mans white long hair swung around like each strands were snakes trying to run from the evil within him. Watching him was the only way to see through the pain of every lash. 3 others were standing in the doorway. One short blonde man, another brown short haired man and a long black hair man. All with empty facial expressions and the same deep purple uniforms on.

Another lash whipped against my arm. I was on my hands and knees at this point. Taking in all the pain and energy the whip gave me, screaming at everyone. I lost track around 27 lashes, I had many scars from previous lashes, punches and blasts from the energy of the black crystal all the men possessed from there leader. I lost track of time of my kidnapping as well and how long I had been there in such a dark heartless world. It had been so long since I smelled the sea air or seen the beautiful night sky with all the wonderful stars shining above me.

"Just tell me about the other sailor scouts and I shall release you!" As the white haired man lashed my other arm making me fall to the ground, face flat on the rock hard ground. It was colder than ever except for the few small specks of my warm blood spattered across the ground from the whip.

"I don't, know, anything! I swear!" I said panting between every precious gasp of air I could get. Trying to get myself back up.

"LIES!" He whipped again. I fell again to the ground and saw all the men's feet in the doorway, the thought of them watching me suffer for there own pleasure crossed my mind and I broke down in tears.

"That's enough" It was her, the evil one, that captured me after finding out who I really was. I could only see the bottom of her purple dress that she wore and didn't dare look up. I only saw her once or twice but never dared remember what she looked like. She set off this aroma of pure dark and evil spirit around her and I didn't want to mess with that because if she so desired she could obliterate me into specks of dust.

"Clean this mess up. Everyone else is dismissed." She must of pointed at someone because I didn't know who she was talking to. She left before the others and you could hear her heals clicking across the rocked flooring while the rest stay silent. A whip landed on the floor by my face,

"One of these days you will talk child of the land" Said the white haired man and then I saw 3 pairs of feet leave through the door way. Except one pair of feet that stayed in the cell with me then the cell door closed. After a few moments of listening to foot steps becoming quieter and quieter it became completely silent.

The man ran towards me and cradled me in his arms, his blonde hair went over his face as he spoke to me " Are you alright? I am so sorry I didn't think he was going to be so brutal!" He told me

I opened my mouth to say something but an intense pain rang through my entire body and all I did was moan in pain.

"Do not speak you need to regain your strength by tonight so you can make your escape." The blonde man said His eyes were so blue staring into my soulless body. "I finally got enough power from the queen to make a portal to earth for you to travel there in one peace. It wasn't easy but I convinced her I needed it for an experiment on heart crystals."

"Jedite, you are to kind to me. Helping me escape to live the rest of my life on earth in the 21st century. But I always wonder why you would help me?" I said in a whisper with ever breath I could get.

He was silent for a moment just to make sure no one was listening, " As I have said since I first laid eyes on you, It is because I have fallen madly in love with you my dear Stella Antaeus, My Sailor Earth." As he said again, I felt a chill down my spine when he said my name like that. He had changed over the course of my capture here in the dark moon. He wasn't the same as he used to he became more human then ever before.

"As I have fallen madly in love with you my Jedite. And Of all your kindness helping me through these few months of this tortures situation." As I said this he kissed my forehead and I passed out from all the pain and stress put upon me. _We were both in love with each other but could never be because of our two different worlds. I was a scout of justice and he was an accomplice to The returned Queen Beryl out for a revenge._

_TO BE CONTINUED…._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

"_there is no hope regaining who she is. Her memory is gone, her records are gone, everything… I just don't understand how this could happen doctor." A women's voice said._

"_Nurse you have to be kidding me. Check again!" A man said._

"_I did. All there was left was her name, Stella Anteaus, she had a brother and a family. It is unknown of there location." The Nurse said._

"_Where was she found?" _

"_On the side of the road near a cliff. She has bruises, scratch marks and cuts all over her body. Like she had fallen from a moving vehicle or something."_

"_She's what only seven how could that happen? Keep investigating her records nurse."_

"_Yes, of course."_

The dream then switched.

"_Everyone this is Stella and she will be staying at this shelter until she finds a new home, she is 8 years old and this is her white Scottish dog comet. So make her feel welcome alright?" _

_A boy came up to me. "hi my name is chris, I like your dog."_

"_Thank you." I replied being as shy as I was._

"_so what happened to make you end up here?" Chris said._

"_I don't know they found me on the side of the road no family nothing." I said _

"_well its not as bad as your mom not wanting you. Let me tell you its not all that bad here. Sarah makes it worth the wiled with story time and cookie decorating almost every day!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Ya let me show you my room, we can play leggos!"_

"_Alright." He took my hand as I dropped comet._

The dream once again changed.

_I was a freshman in high school getting ready for my second semester. I had my own room in the children's shelter with comet my best friend and companion. There was a lot in the news about Sailor V saving Japan from random attacks and burglars. There had also been other Sailor Scouts reported but none actually scene by anyone. So much gossip was going around school about how cool the scouts were but I just thought of them as super heroes in capes like spider man and super man. Nothing special about them just saving the world from serial killers. Apparently the cops were after a women called Queen Beryl a notorious killer in Japan but no one has ever caught a glimpse of her._

_I walked to classes with comet by my side as usual, I didn't have many friends at that age. _

"_you know comet with all this serial killer stuff going on you would think the sailor scouts and the fbi would catch them by now?" I said as he looked up at me like he agreed. "Gosh Comet sometimes I wish you could just talk to me, it seems like you have your own personality…" I said looking up to the sky day dreaming. I stopped at the cross walk waiting for my turn to go. On the other side was very strange, in the crowd of people there was a man in dark hooded cape. I grabbed comet and as I looked across the street again I saw a smile creep across his face and walk off in the other direction. _

"_Comet do you think….?" I said and my feet started moving on there own chasing after the man in the hooded cape. He started running and I started running. I dropped comet but he still followed behind me until the man disappeared into a deserted park. I went into the entrance of the park and saw him at the fountain. I walked closer to the man until we were about 20 feet away from each other. _

" _who are you?" I asked him. I realized that I should of kept my mouth shut and ran home. _

_He pulled off his hood as his long white hair fell out. "I am kunzite, follower of queen beryl and I have come to steal your heart crystal to use for the dark crystal." I started to back away from him, I turned and ran the other direction. "It is no use human I will find you and the sailor scouts are occupied by the queens other followers." I was so close to the entrance but Kunzite appeared right in front of me and grabbed my throat, your heart is to pure to get away. Don't struggle it is no use, no one will rescue you."_

_I still struggled to get out of his tight grip on my throat. No one was around, no one was coming to save me. "AH!" Kunzite screamed and let go of me. Comet bit his ankle and was holding on tight. I got up and ran away from Kunzite as he tried to get comet off. I hid behind a tree to catch my breath, I was doomed. _

"_Stella are you alright?" I looked up and comet was in front of me looking at me with his big black eyes. _

"_did you just talk to me?"_

"_Yes I did. There is no time to explain take this!" He gave me a gray/purple star broach decorated with 10 small diamonds and swirled designs. "Take it and yell Earth Star Power." So I did as he said and I transformed into a sailor scout. My outfit was a white base with a gray bow in front and a gray belt with a small purple star in the middle of the belt, along with a purple bow in the back. I had a purple under lignin of the skirt part and a purple sailor cape with 3 outer lines. My white gloves came a little over my elbows with gray outlining the ends and a purple wrist band on each wrist. The boots came a little lower than my knees like sailor moons and were gray high heeled with star imprint on the front. I wore purple dangly star earrings with a gray ribbon around my neck with a purple star. _

_My hair was half up, half down with a purple small bow holding the pony tail part up like sailor V's hair. The long part of my hair almost reached down past my waist. In my hand I carried a brown staff, at the top was a clear crystal ball held in place by the staff that wrapped around the ball like tree branches. Where the four 'branches' came together at the top a smaller crystal was held in place._

_So it seemed that my dog was all along a guardian watching over me and I was Sailor Earth._

"_How can this be! A sailor scout!" Kunzite said as he stood a ways away from me. I was just as shocked as he was. _

"_I am Sailor Earth Guardian of the Earth and Stars above. In the name of the Earth I shall destroy you." I said holding my staff out in front of me ready to strike. _

"_say Earth Comet Annihilations!" Comet instructed, as I did so a strong golden glow came from my staff I twirled once around and hit Kunzite with everything I had. He fell to the ground and disappeared. _

"_I will return Child of the Earth and When I do I shall kill you." Kunzite's voice rang in the air. A man with blonde hair stood to my left, that looked younger than Kunzite but wore the same uniform as him. He just stood and stared at me for the longest time and then disappeared as well. _

_A few weeks later I told Sarah about my transformation, I never went out in public to save the world or even rescue a cat from a tree as Sailor Earth, I didn't want Kunzite to find me again. Sarah was amazed at my transformation and Comet and I become closer friends as he told me that I did have a brother, but he didn't know who he was or if I was even considered a real sailor scout due to the fact I wasn't officially named one with Queen Serenity back on the moon kingdom eons ago. It didn't bother me one bit, I did enjoy knowing I was a scout, but it led me to un answered questions I didn't want to touch. _

_I felt like Kunzite had given up on the search for me, so along with finishing freshmen year of high school I made it my goal to find out who I was and who my brother was or had been. I just needed to know I belonged. Unfortunately I was caught 3 days later by Kunzite cutting off my path from school. He chased me all the way to an abandoned parking lot, where I was forced to transform and protect myself. After an intense battle between us he made comet disappear I was so upset that I let my guard down and that's when he took the opportunity to capture me and take me to the dark moon where I was there prisoner for 2-3 years, never ageing, just growing weaker from the power of the dark crystal. I befriended Jadeite one of the younger 'followers' and we both fell in love with each other. ( He started doubting queen beryl and turning good as the queens plans started failing) After Sailor moon destroyed Queen Beryl I was just a floating soul with in the galaxy. _

_Months later after galaxia was defeated and all the heart crystals were returned Queen Beryl escaped the dark death and returned to the dark moon with her followers and me along with it. _

As my life dream came to an end I slowly started waking up to reality. Realizing how awful my situation really was. I lay in my cave cell on my side facing the wall and silently cried to myself. I wanted out, to go home, to have a home, friends and family that cared enough to look for me when I never came home.


	3. Chapter 2 in a half

"Stella, Stella! Wake up." Jadeite was trying to wake me up. "its time." He Helped me up since I was still bruised, scarred and very weak.

"Tell me you are coming with me right?" I turned to face him. He just hung his head. "please Jadeite you must!"

"You know I can't Beryl will find me in the other world and when she does I will be destroyed." He explained, He grabbed my hand and stuck a chunk of black crystal in my hand. "This will help you open the portal, we need to make this convincing, make it look like you took it from me and excaped on your own."

"And how do you suppose I do that, with me being so weak?" I said

"point the crystal towards the wall and think of a portal opening to Tokyo." As I did a dark black hole formed in the wall. I could see the sailor scouts fighting what looked like to be an enemy. I turned to Jadeite and he just looked at me. "Now point the crystal at me and think of blasting me through the cage."

"but that will hurt you."

"Stella do it. Remember we are putting on a show. So from now on don't believe what im saying to you alright once you blast me run through the portal and it will close behind you. Leave the crystal behind though." He said as he braced himself for impact.

"PRISONER LOOSE! PRISONER LOOSE!" NO! NO! SHIIIIIIIIII…." He winked at me that was my que. I held the crystal in front and thought about lifting him into the air and then blasting him backwards. The crystal did as I commanded and Jadeite flew through the steal bars and lay unconscious on the ground. I could hear the other men running towards us. I tossed the crystal to the ground, smashed it and ran through the portal. I started feeling sick to my stomach, growing weaker and I felt like I was being suffocated.

I was spit out the other side, Sailor moon had just turned the monster to golden dust and I fell a ways away from them. I landed on my knees grabbing my throat trying to breath. The other scouts gathered close together and I could tell they were whispering about me. I tried to stand and barely got to my feet. I grabbed my arm in pain and saw the other scouts looking at me curiously. I took a step and instantly felt my body go numb.

"Please, help me." I cried out. I fell to the ground as I blacked out for a few seconds. I could feel a pair of arms catching me. I opened my eyes and saw a man looking at me. He wore a white eye mask with a black top hat.

"Are you alright?" the man asked. I just shook my head no.

"look at all her scars and bruises she has?" Sailor Mercury commented

"My name is tuxedo mask, what is yours?" tuxedo masked asked.

"Sailor Earth." I said very quietly. A clocked man appeared a few feet away from us. We couldn't see his face of what he looked like other than he had a black hooded cloak on.

"Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Scouts, please take care of sailor earth. She has been through a lot these past 3 years. Being captured by Queen Beryl years ago." The man said. I recognized his voice as Jadeite's. He must of come to help me.

"Queen beryl? What do mean? I thought we destroyed her?" Sailor moon said

"No she is very much alive now after the battle with galaxia. Sailor Earth is proof of that with her wounds. She has been wounded for not giving up information about you guys for the last 3 years. So please in return I ask you watch over her human form, that she is safe and welcomed back into society." The man (Jadeite) said. I body started fading away and everyone started freaking out.

"whats happening!" tuxedo mask said as he tried to grasp me.

"It is alright she is being put back into this realm of life. You will see her again, anew." The man disappeared and so did I.

The last thing I remember was waking up to it raining, while I laid on someone's steps of there house. A women opened the door and asked for help to bring me inside out of the rainy weather.


	4. Chapter 3

I started coming around and I could tell it was a sunny day. Something started licking my face so I opened my eyes to a very fluffy white dog face right in mine. The face pulled back when I sat up and it was a little Scotty dog.

"OMG! Comet your alive! I can't believe it!" I grabbed comet and pulled him into a big bear hug.

"Hey watch it." He said as he licked my face some more to show his appreciation.

"What happened to you?" I asked as I set him down on my lap.

"well you know that stupid Kunzite zapped me in the vortex? Well I was sealed away by it, to return to earth when you did, kind of thing. It's pretty complicated to explain." he said his tail wagging furiously in joy.

"I'm so glad your okay though!"

"Are you okay? You were asleep for an entire day! They found you on the porch completely scarred up, passed out." Comet said tilting his lil dog head.

"Ya I'm fine now, I finally managed to escape but unfortunately I landed right in the middle of the other scouts battling an enemy. I think they know who I am. I mean that I'm a new scout and all." I explained. I looked at my arms and I was completely healed of all bruises and scars.

"They started diapering a few hours after we found you." Comet said. I looked around the room and It looked oddly familiar to me. There was the bed, a desk under a window across from the bed, a dresser over by the door and a outside glass door that led to a small balcony. The walls were painted a white purple color mix. There was a knock at the door and a women came in wearing a white apron and a green dress. She looked older about in her middle thirties. She had a mahogany dark red color hair put back into a pony tail.

"How are you feeling?" The women asked

"I'm doing much better thank you." I replied

"My name is Sarah and I run this shelter for children and young adults. You are welcome to stay here if you like if you do not have another home to go to." Sarah said. She had a kind of warm hearted and loving aura to her…. Sarah, the name sounded oddly familiar.

"My name is Stella Anteaus. And I would love to stay here." I said as I stood to shake her hand.

"Wait, your name is Stella Anteaus?" She paused, her face read total and utter shock.

"yes that is my name." I repeated.

"Oh my gosh. Stella Anteaus, that's your dog comet to?" She said

"Yes that is comet I've had him since I was small." I said

"Stella, its me, Sarah, you don't recognize me do you? You disappeared 3 years ago? You lived here in this same exact room with comet. When you were like eight the doctors brought you here and said you had no family and you were found on the side of the road covered in bruises like you jumped out of a moving vehicle!" She said. I continued to stare at her, as my memories raced back to me from when I was younger.

"Sarah… Sarah! Oh my gosh! I remember, the little kid Chris and I became really good friends until he found a foster home a year later and every Saturday night we would all make cookies and decorate them!" I said, A smile crept over her face and I gave her the biggest hug. We sat on the bed together and Comet jumped up next to me.

"How did you get here? I remember you told me you were a… sailor scout… and then like 3 week later you disappeared the cops and the FBI were looking for you but there were no traces." Sarah said.

"Well I was kidnapped by some bad guys from the dark moon, more scout stuff." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Tell me everything." She said. So I told her from the day I was kidnapped till now. Trying to leave out all the bad parts. "That is horrible Stella I am so sorry. I wish I could of done something."

"No its alright, technically I didn't really loose any years in the process because I never aged but I did gain some very interesting information on my family." I said "What has happened here since I have been gone it looks the same since I left."

"Ya nothing new, kids coming and going from home to home really." She said "We have story time most of the nights instead of cookie night, since that got to expensive to do. But other than that its been normal."

"Well I think im going to take Comet out for a walk and take a look around town. I have a major energy boost and would love to see everything." I said as I grabbed Comet and headed for the door.

"Alright. Promise me you will return this time right?" She looked completely concerned.

"Of course Sarah, I'm here to stay!" I said running for the door and embracing some good old fresh air. It had been so long since took a deep breath of fresh air. It felt wonderful to have the sun on my skin again and be able to see the blue sky.

"Looks like your enjoying the warm sun like a cat stuck in doors!" Comet joked.

"Hey I haven't been outside in over 3 years, leave me alone!" I smiled, set down Comet and we walked side by side until we found a wide open space park a few blocks away. There were huge stone walls boarding the park with fancy arc entrances. There was a stone path leading to a good size pond a ways away with a small stone bridge with wood rails going across it. Pink blossom trees and big leaf trees were scattered around the park and flower beds. We walked over to the pond and found giant colorful pond fish swimming in the pond. As we continued walking I found the perfect pink blossom tree and sat right underneath it (leaning against it). I watched as dog owners walked there dogs and couples walked by holding hands and having conversations. Comet enjoyed laying in the grass next to me watching every kind of dog and person walk by.

"it's a good day to be alive Comet, isn't it." I said and Comet barked at me in friendly reply.

I looked across the park and a couple walking caught my attention. The girl had long blonde hair up in to buns on top of her head and it came down to her knees, she was wearing a pink summer dress. The guy had short black hair and he word jeans and a green long sleeve top.

"I wonder who those people are over there Comet? They look like nice people." I said as I gazed at them while they had a romantic walk in the park. Comet looked up at me like he had a mischievous plan and then got up and took off running towards the couple.

"Comet! COMET! Get back here!" I yelled running after him. He ran right up to the couple and sat right in front of them with his tongue out and his tail wagging like he wanted major attention. The girl bent over and started playing with comet as he rolled over and she pet his stomach. Then he went into a licking frenzy on her face. "Comet! Your such a weird dog!" I said running up to the couple and picking him up. He licked my face once and looked more happy to be picked up and hugged.

"I am so sorry about that I don't know what got into him, he's usually really shy." I said rubbing his head.

"It's okay he's such a cutie! Is that his name Comet?" The girl said

"Ya his name is Comet, he's been my dog since I was a little girl. By the way I'm Stella Anteaus." I introduced my self.

"Comet is such a cute name for a dog! And I'm serena and this is Darien my boyfriend." She said as Darien put his hand in his pocket and rolled his eyes.

"Its nice to meet you Stella. Are you from around here?" Darien asked.

"Ya I grew up here but I just got back here a few days ago." I said.

"Where from?" Serena asked still enthused about Comets cute act he was pulling.

"Oh.. Uh from America!" I hadn't thought this far through yet… "I was an exchange student there for three years finishing my high school degree there." Few that was a close call and a good cover up.

"That's cool! I tried to go to Harvard in America to get my college degree, but an emergency came up and I couldn't make it." Darien explained.

"That's to bad. America is amazing." I said "Anyway I should be getting home, I hope to see you guys around again."

"Ya definitely." Darien said

"Hey we should all go out to lunch sometime you seem like a fun person to hang out with!" Serena said.

"That's a great idea Serena! How about it Stella?" Darien asked

"Ya sure. Lets do it sometime next week?" I said.

"That works for me, we'll probably bump into each other again so we can set up a time and place later. Anyway nice meeting you stella. Bye Comet!" Serena said

"Alright bye!" I said as I turned and walked the opposite direction from the two. "That was your plan all along dog wasn't it?"

"Well you wanted to meet them?" Comet said.

"You are one evil dog. You." I said laughing out loud. Comet licked my face and we both walked back to our home.


End file.
